Snow Day
by whackedout101
Summary: Troy Bolton shares a snow day with his family. His four kids and his wife. But for some reason, it seems too good to be true. One-Shot


_Okay, so this was actually a request. The plot was NOT my idea and she asked me to write it, so I hope you all enjoy it and especially the person who requested the one-shot. _

_I'd like to add…I like literally just got a bunch of snow yesterday. CRAZY-IRONIC! _

_I do NOT own the song 'Respect', sung by Aretha Franklin and I might have gotten some of the lyrics wrong. I just wanted to do a familiar song… _

_Dedicated to: zanessastories1225788: I hope you enjoy the story and I meet your standards. Hahaha, I mean, no pressure or anything. ;) And it has a little…sad twist to it, so don't beat me up. I'm in a sad mood…but in a way it has both the happiness and the sadness. Enjoy my amazing reader and friend (I would say…at least.) _

_Enjoy! OH…and it might be a bit confusing. _

_A/N: I decided to put this into Troy's point of view for the first time ever. So, don't judge me too harshly. _

I stared at my beautiful wife, who was cooking pancakes for the kids. Apparently, she thought it would be a great day to spoil the kids. I smiled though, knowing that I was lucky to be with the girl of my dreams. "DADDY! WE HAVE A SNOW DAY!" my oldest daughter, at nine, Ashley was jumping up and down wth excitement.

I stared at her; almost confused, but then realized…we did get a lot of snow last night. What can I say, it's early in the morning, and I'm tired. "You do? Says who, missy? I mean, how was I supposed to believe you?" I said, giving a cheeky smile.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that we have a snow day! I was watching the news for the weather, and it turns out we have a snow day!" she shrieked, dancing around in her pajamas.

"Oh really?" I said, raising my eyebrows. I walked over to the living room and turned on the TV with the remote and turned it channel 9 for the news.

"All schools are closed in the metro area." The newscaster said, "The road conditions are horrible, because they are covered in ice and workers are now plowing the roads and covering them with ice." The reporter said, "We are planning on getting much more snow, as we already have about five feet."

"See! I wasn't lying! We got like, a bazillion inches of snow! Can you believe it?" she said, "Mom did you here? We have a snow day!"

"I heard sweetie, now even though you have a snow day, you still need to fill your tummy with food." She said, putting out a big plate of pancakes, "I don't you getting cranky because you're hungry."

"Mommy…" a small voice came from behind me, and I turned to see our youngest. Michael, who was four, was holding his blanket and was dragging it across the floor as he walked over to Gabi.

"Mommy, Ashy woke me up." I smiled, knowing that my son couldn't yet pronounce his 'L's' quite yet.

"Oh did she?" Gabriella smiled, as she picked up Michael and leaned him against her right hip, "I'm sorry…do you want to go and sleep in mommy and daddy's room?"

Michael's eyes widened, "Weally? I can?" he said, practically building with excitement.

"DADDD!" a voice came behind me. It was my second oldest, Derek, at 7…almost eight in a few weeks. "I can't find my boots!" he called, coming into the living room, still in his pajamas.

I laughed, "You don't need your boots, weirdo." I said, messing his hair, "Didn't you hear your sister screaming just a minute ago? Turns out-"

"I know! But I want to go out and build a snow fort before the snow melts!" he huffed, fixing his hair.

"Well, they should be in your closet, if not, then they're probably-"

"They're in the hall closet Derek." Gabi stated, and Derek smiled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Gabriella. "I knew that." I said, "And I was just going to say that, but then you interrupted me." I laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Right, well, next time, you should say that first." She laughed, winking at me, holding a sleeping Michael.

I watched as she walked off towards the long hallway, probably to put Michael into our bed. How on earth did I become so lucky? Gabriella had been my high school sweet heart and even though she went to Stanford, I ended up going to a college not too far from her and we managed to continue to build our relationship. Gabriella, damn. She meant everything to me and now, at thirty-three I was still with her and our four kids, Ashley at nine, Derek at seven, Ella at six, and Michael at four here in Colorado. I couldn't be luckier.

"Daddy…I don't want pancakes. Can you make me waffles instead?" Ella poked her head around the corner, with her teddy bear tucked in between her arm and the side of her body and she gave me an innocent look.

"Well…sweetie," I picked her up, kissing her on her small, forehead, "I can't. Mommy won't be happy if you say you don't like her cooking." I said, looking at her with a serious expression.

"But I do! I swear I do…I just don't want pancakes." She whispered to me, like she didn't want anybody else to hear.

"I hear somebody doesn't like my pancakes!" Gabi said; her hair was now up in a messy bun, as she glared at Ella and then back at me.

"Not me!" Ella said innocently, as she gave me a really quick peck on the cheek and then hopped down from my arms.

"…Hey it's not me either!" I said innocently, raising my hands, "I believe your daughter said she wanted me to make her my delicious waffles though." I said, winking at Ella who giggled, and ran back into her room.

"Oh, really now? So, you think your horrible cooking is better than mine?" Gabi raised her eyebrows, as she began to walk over to me and then wrap her arms around my neck.

"Totally babe, totally." I laughed, wrapping my hands around her hips and kissing her passionately.

"Mm…"

"EW! Get a room!" Ashley said, now dressed in her snow pants and some boots.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Ella mocked, closing her eyes and covering her whole face with her hands.

Gabriella looked at me and laughed and gave me one last peck on the lips. "I guess we need a room…" I grumbled, leaning my forehead against hers, "But…we don't have one because you let our youngest in our room." I winked.

"Please, dad, get a room." Derek said, acting as if he was going to throw up, "Girls are yucky."

"You won't be thinking that when your about…five year older." I said, putting one arm around Gabriella's waist and smiling at her, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't give him any ideas!" Gabi practically elbowed me in the gut while I made an _'oof_'.

"Don't worry Mom, he won't. Girls have cooties." Derek said smoothly, as he put on his beanie.

"We do not!" Ashley said, pushing him lightly.

"You don't count. You're my sister." Derek laughed, as he then put on his jacket and gloves.

"Do I count?" Ella said, innocently, smiling at Derek, "I heard cooties are bad though. I don't want cooties. Der…I don't have cooties do I?"

"Of course not El." Derek said, picking up his younger sister, "Are you gonna go out and make a snowman?" Derek said.

Ella's eyes lit up and she looked at me hopefully, "Um, ask your mother. She'd beat me if I gave you permission without hers." I laughed.

"You guys can go out as soon as you guys eat my delicious pancakes." Gabriella said, smiling.

Ella looked at me; "Waffles, right Daddy?" she smiled, and I looked at Gabriella, hoping she wouldn't be upset. But the thing was, she was exactly the opposite. She smiled at me and nodded.

"C'mon Ell. Let's go." I smiled, "If you want waffles, then you're gonna have to help me because Daddy doesn't know his way around the kitchen." I said, and Gabriella just playfully nudged me as I took from Derek and picked her up and she smiled.

" 'Course not, Daddy. Mommy says you're not good around the kitchen." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I looked at Gabriella and she looked like she was holding in a giggle. She was so cute, "Well your Mommy is wrong." I said, "I just want your help because you are so smart." I said, putting her down on the kitchen and getting out all the ingredients and the waffle maker.

…

"Here." I smiled, putting some chocolate chips in the batter, "Just don't tell your mom." I said, as I poured the batter in the waffle maker.

"Love you Daddy." Ella said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help, but feel my heart practically melt. I loved my kids and they were always way too cute to not let them have whatever the heck they wanted. "I love you too Ells." I smiled, picking her up, then suddenly hearing a familiar rhythm, of Respect by Aretha Franklin.

I smiled at Gabriella, and I picked up Ella and began dancing around in the kitchen as I sang, "What you want? Baby, I got it! What you need? Do you know I got it? All I'm asking is for a little respect when you get home! Yeah, baby. When you get home! Mister! I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone. Ain't gonna do you wrong, cuz I don't wanna! All I'm asking is for a little respect when ya get home, baby! When you get home! I'm about to give ya, all my money, and all I'm asking in return honey, is to give me my propers when you get home!"

I couldn't help laughing when Derek and Ashley starting singing the, "Just a, Just a, Just a" part.

Gabriella laughed, and grabbed a spatula, "Ooh your kisses, sweeter than honey! And Guess what? So is my money! All I want you to do for me, is give it to me when you get home! Whip it to me! When ya get home!" while the kids and I sang the background part until it got to the familiar chorus.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care TCB!" we all sang, as I dance around with Ella in the kitchen and then Ashley hopped up on my back as we danced.

"Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me!"

"A little respect!"

I laughed, as we continued to dance until the song began to fade out. "Wow. I can't believe we just did that. We are so…totally…lame!" Derek laughed, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T," he sang, "We have none for ourselves." He laughed, "But I love it that way!" he said, as he began eating his pancakes again.

Ella giggled, "Waffles are ready!" she said, pointing to the green light and I nodded, opening up the waffle maker, taking out the two waffles, and putting it on her plate.

"How come Ella gets chocolate on her waffles, but we just get blueberry pancakes?" Ashley said, staring at Ella's plate then back at hers then to Gabriella.

"Yes, Troy Bolton, why?" Gabriella said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Mrs. Bolton, I didn't give her that much." I smiled innocently.

…

"MOM, DAD COME OUT HERE!" Ashley screamed from outside. They had been out there for the last three hours making a snow fort.

I looked at Gabriella and she shrugged. We both got up and got dressed. We finally managed to get outside and finally understood why they wanted us to come out so quickly. They had made this humungous snow fort and there was a tunnel that went from the back of our house to the center of the backyard. "Wow…our kids are really…hard-working?" Gabriella said, almost in awe as much as I am.

"Yeah…"

"Dad, c'mon! It's so awesome!" Derek's head poked out of the tunnel and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think I'll fit bud." I said, looking at the small entrance to their huge fort.

"No! You will! We made two entrances!" Derek said, pulling himself out there, "See? This one is for the kids!" he said, pointing to the writing in the snow that said 'Kids Entrance Only'.

"Ahh." I said, laughing at myself, "So then where do Mommy and I enter?"

"Follow me!" Ashley said, also coming out of the kids' tunnel.

Gabriella grabbed my hand, practically shivering, as we followed Ashley and Derek towards the side of their fort to find a much larger tunnel that entered the fort. "Great." Gabriella said, trying to sound a little enthusiastic, but Gabriella was always the type to be cold.

_Flashback_

"But Troy…I'm cold!" Gabriella looked at me, her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at me, pouting. We had moved to Colorado after we had both graduated college and it was our first winter here and we were both freezing and I asked her to go on a walk with me in the snow.

"I know sweetie, but I'll make sure you're kept warm." I winked at her, holding out my arms.

She walked towards me, still pouting and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, rubbing her arms, hoping to keep her warm. "Why do we have to walk around? Do you see Coloradoans out here walking about? NO!" she said. She was so glaring me down, hoping that she could melt the snow with her heated glare.

"Actually, I see pretty snow on the ground and trees, some lights on the houses, and a beautiful lady right here in front of me. I don't see why the bad weather has to keep us inside. Let's go on an adventure Gabs." I said, hoping that Gabriella would come on a long walk with me for the night.

"…Flattering gets you nowhere Mr. Bolton." Gabriella smiled mischievously, spinning and dancing across the street with the beautiful falling snow. And suddenly a bright was shined on Gabriella and she never looked so beautiful. Or panicked…

"TROY!"

_End of Flashback_

….

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like total crap. Gabriella was gone and she had been gone for many years and I couldn't but think that maybe, if we had a snow day, that would be what our life would be like right now.

Gabriella had died when Michael was four months old, Derek was four, Ashley six, and Ella was one. "Daddy…" a small voice came and I looked at Ella. Her wavy black hair had been cut only a few days ago, and it reminded me too much of Gabriella. It almost to hurt to even look at my own…daughter and I didn't even know what to do.

"Hey, sweetie, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for pre-school?"

"We have a snow day today." Her voice said, and I could almost feel my heart break.

"Oh, that's great. How about we make some…-"

"Waffles?"

"Yeah…waffles." I smiled at her, "Why don't you go get your brothers and sister? I'll be out soon." I said, getting up from bed.

Ella smiled, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss Mommy…" she said, "I don't remember much about her…but I remember she was nice." She smiled at me, "Do you miss Mommy?"

I felt more presence, peeking through the door. "Ashley, Michael, Derek, c'mon in." I said, holding back a few tears that were fighting to break through.

Ashley, Derek, and Michael came in and gave me an innocent smile. "Ella…I miss Mommy a lot. She told me to tell you that she loves you all a lot and she misses you too."

"You talked to Mommy?" Michael said, crawling up in my lap.

"No..." I said.

"Then how do you know she said that stuff?"

"Because Mommy always told me that every day and she said that it would never change no matter what. She said that no matter what happened, she'd always be watching you." My voice trembled with my words and I felt Ashley crawl up in bed with me and hug me tightly.

"I miss Mom, Dad. But she always told me that even if she wasn't here, she'd be here with us in spirit. In our hearts…but I sometimes feel like the memory of her is kind of…slipping away. Fading, almost." Ashley's voice became a whisper and I held her tightly in one arm and Michael in the other.

"But you know she was here and that she loved you. That's all that matters." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Right. She loves us. A lot." Ashley said softly, and I could feel my gray t-shirt getting wetter with tears.

"Mom always said that she loved us all. Every day." Derek said, smiling, "That's all that matters to me. She may be gone, but we'll see her one day."

"Yeah, bud, we'll see her one day." I whispered, holding out my arms, for Derek to join us in this big group, and he helped Ella up too.

Ella crawled next to Michael in my lap and Derek just sat in front of me, giving me a weak smile.

"We miss you Mommy." Ashley whispered, "I hope your dancing with the snowflakes like you did when you died…"

_I hoped you guys liked this sad little winter story. Review! Oh and it's 11:57 RIGHT NOW on December 31st where I am, so Happy New Year! May 2011 bring many adventures :)_


End file.
